


Comrades in Arms

by Waterfall



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Doctor Who
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-15
Updated: 2006-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterfall/pseuds/Waterfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anita and the Doctor? They get along better than one might think...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comrades in Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I may be the first person ever to write this crossover... please tell me if I'm wrong, because I'd love to read more!
> 
>  **Title:** Comrades in Arms  
>  **Fandom:** Anita Blake/Doctor Who  
>  **Characters:** The Doctor (any one of him) and Anita Blake  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Author's Notes:** I hope that this drabble makes some sense even if you're only acquainted with one of the fandoms… please tell me if it doesn't!

He didn't really like her. She was rash and rude, and far too quick to use her guns. But then this was a violent world, and the appearance of a mind-controlling alien didn't make much of a difference.

"So," he quipped, gently pushing her gun down. "Now you know what an alien looks like."  
She looked away from the body on the floor and scowled at him.  
"Why didn't you tell me you had a plan?"  
"Your reaction had to be genuine." He grinned. "Sorry."

As he left, he found to his surprise that he was already planning to return.


End file.
